


Epoch

by Kaku



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaku/pseuds/Kaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eustass Kid is a whirlwind of terror that spread a plague of fear across the Grand Line, and you are very, very in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epoch

**Author's Note:**

> someone stop me from writing fanfics in 15 minutes
> 
> t because they talk about things that happened during sex but there isnt any sex
> 
> WARNINGS??? binding, chest scars
> 
> also a lil bit of spoilers bt not really

Eustass Kid is a whirlwind of terror that spread a plague of fear across the Grand Line, and you are very, very in love with him. You suppose the feeling is requited, since there _are_  times he’s surprisingly gentle, except, of course, most times he’s not. You could watch for hours when he slaughters marines and fellow pirates, slicing the swords, guns, and scrap metal through the air like the conductor of the most beautiful orchestra you will ever see.

He’ll never say it to you (you are sure of this), but when his hands avoid your chest when touching you, you know that he cares. It’s the little things. He’s careful when he removes your binder, not tearing it off the way he does with your other garments. You like to think he notices the way it’s wearing down, soon to be unusable like the one you have laying on your dresser (the one that came with a note written on with the words  _'this should work better than the sports bra (please dont go back to using bandages)',_  signed with a stylized heart that no one would really know the meaning of but you).

He’s still harsh with you, but not nearly as much as that day almost a year ago where the adrenaline of escaping Borsalino and Kuma drove you both to his hotel room on the island you were both docked. He was vicious and violent, eating you up and soaking you in. He grabbed and bit and clawed at you, and you're flustered just thinking about it. Your hair was long and curly (it still is), and he tugs at it and hisses at you about how perfect your blue looks next to his red.

Two years later, he will be fascinated by the twin scars on your chest, and you’ll give him the clear to touch the ink swirling around your chest, arms, and back. He’ll put his hands in your short hair, no longer long enough for him to tug at. You’ll remove that steel monstrosity of an arm, but treat it as carefully as he did to that binder you wore so long ago. You’ll kiss his scars and all those freckles, too, and maybe he’ll let those words slip out (unintentionally, however. He will blush and try and cover it up, and you'll pretend to believe him).

Then eight years from then, a certain fellow holder of the D. initial will bring that storm you spoke of so long ago and claim their place as Pirate Ruler (they insist on no gendered terms, and you chuckle and oblige as they climb on your back and demand a piggy back ride for old times’ sake.) Kid will look worn and defeated. His dream to be the Pirate King was so much stronger than yours, as you solved your goals 9 years prior alongside the demise of your puppeteer. You’ll lay a kiss on his cheek, and slip a ring on a finger of his remaining hand. Neither of you have anything left to lose, and Kid will smile, genuinely, and say those words to you in a clear, loud voice that is scratchy and deep from years of harsh living. You’ll laugh, deep and hearty, your voice no longer light as it was when he met you. Luffy will witness this and clap, convincing your crews (and theirs, of course) to clap and congratulate you both.

Penguin will cry (but insist he isn't) and hug you like a proud parent, saying _It's about time you two got around to this_. Bonney will crush you in a hug, kissing your cheek and spreading lipstick all over the tattoos that now spread across your face. Bepo, Jean, Shachi, and  _absolutely all_ of Luffy's crew, including the Barto Club (who swore to work under them years ago) all take turns hugging you and Kid (who is still very visibly uncomfortable with affection, not that you're much different). You will take it all in stride, as it's not everyday two ex-Supernovas get engaged. You'll glance over your shoulder at him while Gambia is sobbing and holding you in a bear hug, only to flash a grin at Kid and spin the ring around your finger to assure yourself that this is happening.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!


End file.
